


Connected

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Poe Dameron and Ben Solo get married, Possessive Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Wedding Night, lightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Two newlyweds on their wedding night.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who was tired.

As much as Ben loved the ceremony, he's relieved when he gets time away from the crowd and he and Poe can just spend time with the other.

 _Married._ That's what hits him. They're not just dating anymore -- they're husbands. If someone had come up to Ben and said that his dream of marrying Poe would actually come true...well, he wouldn't have quite believed it. And yet here he is. Even in the room they share, he knows that he wants Poe. Very very badly. It's not just sex -- it's the desire to know him as now a spouse, and when he vocalizes that to Poe, he swears that a shiver (though not an unpleasant one) goes through the shorter man.

Then he undresses. Ben undresses too, and they're naked together.

It isn’t the first time that he’s seen Poe naked. That was after the war, when they first made love. When they had decided, despite themselves, just to take a risk and simply make love. Become more connected, in more ways than one. But Ben is still amazed at seeing Poe naked. He’s beautiful. The sculpt of his shoulders, the smoothness of his bronze skin. Even the details that Poe would consider flaws...well, in Ben’s opinion, they just add to his beauty. Poe’s perfect. Perfect in every way possible. 

And now Ben’s married to him. Poe’s good as bound to this mess of a sentient being, and Ben honestly doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve something so wonderful. 

“Lie down,” Ben says. “I want to take it slow for the moment. Just for the moment.”

Poe does, parting his legs to allow Ben to straddle him. Ben’s worried for a moment that he’s hurting Poe, crushing him — but when he asks that, even as the bed creaks, Poe says it’s fine. “I like you on top of me,” he says. “It feels good. Protective.”

Ben kisses him first, before moving down his body and nibbling and licking his neck. Poe arching, trembling beneath him — Ben’s learned that Poe’s neck is particularly sensitive. He can’t help but feel an electric current of need coursing through him — he needs Poe. Needs him like someone would need water or air. Needs to mark him, to let everyone know that they belong to each other. 

He peppers Poe’s neck with kisses and licks and bites before moving on to his nipples. They’re stiff, and tracing one of them — his right one — with his tongue, he can feel little tremors go through his now-husband. 

“Ben...” Poe practically moans, a visceral moan at that. “Ben, please...”

Ben releases his nipple from his mouth with a pop. “What do you need?”

”If you keep that up, I’ll come too soon.”

Ben grins. “I’m that good?”

A laugh from Poe. Impressive, considering that he’s struggling not to come undone. “Just...more. I need more. Lower.”

Ben obliges. He places kisses to Poe’s stomach (after all, Poe does need to take more pride in his softer parts. They’re a part of him, and so Ben loves them), sucks on the interiors of his thighs, even nibbles. Poe arches, curls his toes, cries out. Even that sound — it sends a shiver through Ben. 

It’s not enough to love Poe. He practically worships this wonderful, beautiful being who somehow loved him after all he did. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Ben murmurs. “My Poe. Tell me what you need.”

”You,” Poe said. “I...” He closed his eyes. “Put your mouth on me.”

Ben nods. Even the idea of tasting Poe is all too enticing. He teases a little, nibbling and kissing along his pelvis. Whispering about how beautiful Poe really is. Then, because he needs it, he takes Poe into his mouth — and Poe shakes a bit, moans his name like it’s an exultation. 

Ben knows how to do this by now. Stroking the parts that don’t quite fit. Experimentally, he hollows his cheeks, and Poe moans in desperation. He isn’t quite coherent. He’s lost in pleasure, and Ben loves it. 

“Ben,” Poe murmurs. “Oh, Ben, please...I need...”

Ben draws off him, licks his lips. “What do you need?”

”To come. But I’ll choke you.”

”You won’t.”

Slowly, Poe nods and Ben returns to his ministrations. He feels Poe’s hands pet his hair, trying not to tangle themselves in it, and Ben buries his face against Poe as he continues to lick and suck. He can hear Poe gasping, moaning in desperation, before finally...

Ben tastes Poe’s release. It’s strong and salty, but he’s used to the taste by now. It’s Poe, and it’s part of him. 

When Poe recovers and Ben draws off his now-sensitive cock, he says, “You...you haven’t finished...”

”I know.” Ben says. His cock is twitching and throbbing and aching to be inside Poe. “I know how good you feel around me. Let me feel that again."

”Please.”

Ben prepares him. Enters him. And even feeling Poe around him is almost Iego in terms of how good it feels. He rocks into Poe, taking in Poe's moans and gasps and pants, placing kisses to his neck even as he does so. Calling him beautiful. It's a slow rock in, rock out, again and again, until, finally, the heat is just too much. Ben comes inside Poe, seemingly endless, moaning his name. 

He slips out of Poe, collapses carefully beside him -- he doesn't want to crush his husband. His _husband_. That's the amazing thing. To think that they've come this far after all this time...

"I love you," he says. "Only you."

Poe's sighing in sated contentment from the lovemaking they've shared. Ben knows there's more where that came from -- they have a whole honeymoon to enjoy it. And even the small things, like watching Poe in the hours of the dawn before he wakes. 

"I know," Poe says. "I love you too."


End file.
